


iGen, uGen, technology!

by Sheep_Demon



Series: Intern Peter [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Implied Relationships, Social Media, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter AU, We love Peter, ex-avangers vaguely mentioned, stan tony stark, wired au, you determine who Peter likes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Demon/pseuds/Sheep_Demon
Summary: After everything that has happened to Peter, it was safe to assume he was depressed. However, that's not the type of kid Peter is. Tony smiles and learns the world isn't against him all the time





	iGen, uGen, technology!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanceylance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanceylance/gifts).



     The internet already knew they loved Peter Parker. Not only was he an adorable and awkward teen, he was also relatable. The iGeneration see him as someone who brings hope with his endless passion and curiosity. He inspires them to try their hardest and not be afraid of being different.

     Of course, that also meant that people wanted to see more of him. Peter has school, homework and most importantly his internship where he couldn’t be seen for hours on end. So, what what was the world going to do? The most obvious answer was to pester Tony Stark at conferences or anytime he was out and to also pester him on twitter and instagram.

~~~~ 

_Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**The best thing to happen today is: Peter holding a sandwich in one hand and a wrench in the other and accidentally biting the wrench**

72.5k hearts    7500 replies

_Bailey @BasicBitch_

**@Official_TonyStark haVE PETER GET A TWITTER WE NEED HIM #WeDeserveHim**

23 hearts

_OMG @AvenegersRCool_

**@Official_TonyStark Give us the wholesome bean  #WeDeserveHim**

     A bunch of other replies responded to Dr. Stark with the hashtag. Tony stared at his StarkPhone with furrowed brows. He seemed to be considering it before looking at Peter. He was in his rolly-chair spinning around in circles with Dum-E beeping occasionally.

     Tony slowly lifted his phone and started to record him spinning. It went on for a couple seconds with Peter getting faster and faster and eventually flying off and hitting the wall. The stable phone suddenly became shaky with a worried voice calling out ‘Peter!’ and a faint ‘I’m okay!’ was heard along with an image of a thumbs up. A loud sigh was heard along with a mumble of ‘this is why we can’t have nice things’.

 

~~~~

  _Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**…. You wanted this #WeDeserveHim**

A video is attached of Peter spinning

100k hearts     12k replies

  _Bailey @BasicBitch_

**@Official_TonyStark not what i wanted but i’ll take anything tbh**

  _Cool @beans_

**@Official_TonyStark we love him**

_Hello Darkness @my_old_friend_

**Look at those floppy curls!**

_OMG @AvenegersRCool_

**@my_old_friend omG i didn’t notice that! He’s so cute!!!!!! aslkhdgairudb**

 ~~~~

     Peter was walking to school with his backpack slung around his shoulders. In his hand was a Dunkin Donuts hot chocolate while is other hand was occupied by his phone that had headphones attached going to his ears. His curls were fluffy and his outfit consisted of L.L. Bean slippers, black skinny jeans that were ripped, and a maroon colored pullover that had ‘Academic Decathlon’ in a dusty yellow that was in a circle around the middletown high logo.

    As he walked into school, Peter met up with MJ, aka  Michelle Jones, and Ned. He didn’t know what he thought about MJ. However, he wasn’t trying to stop his happiness with his friends.

     Ned and Peter did their handshake quickly and precisely, showing just how long they’ve known and done it with each other. In the background was MJ who being as antisocial as ever had her phone out. The boys thought she was just scrolling through insta but she was videoing them.

     In the video, Peter is seen approaching them. His hot chocolate in one hand and the headphones wire leading to his front pocket. He reaches out to pull out one earbud the closer he got. A ‘Hi nerd,’ is heard from the person behind the phone while he is seen doing a one handed finger gun and quickly going into the handshake. The handshake was intricate and also involved their feet. The video ends with the bells going off to indicate going to class and a groan from Peter and laugh from Ned and MJ.  
~~~~

_WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**...heh #WeDeserveHim**

A video is attached. Watch?

→ play

220 hearts   15 replies

_Liv @LivLaughLove_

**oPE WHY IS HE SO PRECIOUS @MichelleJokes**

 ~~~~

    It was February break so Peter begged and pleaded with his aunt to allow him to go to the tower more frequently. She eventually gave in to him and shot the billionaire a quick text to let him know what’s up.

     At the tower the following Monday, Peter went to the tower. He had on worn blue jeans, his L.L. Bean shoes, a science pun t-shirt with an unzipped black hoodie over it. He was giddie and he would not stop talking to Happy.

    Happy walked him to the labs, and there Dr. Stark was in all his glory. Dr. Stark wasn’t in his normal private labs but was instead with some biochemists and other interns there to learn more about the field.

     Peter quickly put on gloves and some goggles for his eyes. He cautiously made his way to Dr. Stark who was overseeing one of the leaders in a project that would help with regenerative tissue growth that would a) be easier to synthesize, b) possibly allow a smoother transition in attaching prosthetics to make the movement feel more natural, and c) have a multitude of different colored pigments for a wide range of skin colors.

     As Peter walked over he overheard them talking about how the ‘skin’  look more fake than realistic. Peter also heard most of the other conversations but was attempting to block them out. He heard that some were testing to see how much bacteria occurred over blank amount of sessions or trying to figure out how to create pores and freckles. Peter peered over to see the table of where they said the skin looked unrealistic. On the table were white, peach, muted yellow, light brown, and a dark brown.

    He scrunched up his nose before saying, “Why don’t you add some undertones? Different skin tones have warm, cool, or neutral undertones. This means that some people have a reddish or blue undertone for cool or for warm it’s more yellow or peach colors with neutral being a mixture of both. That means that there’s hundreds of different combinations of colors that can be created and if people wanted it exactly to their skin tone they can come in for a highly pixelated picture or create a baseline color with pigments and work off that to create it.”

    The sudden and new voice caused everyone to whip around and stare at him. What he said did make sense. Tony pulled his shirt to his lip and said ‘take a picture of this table fri’. On his shirt was a tiny device that allowed for FRIDAY to hear Dr. Stark. She did as she was told and took the picture.

    The group quickly wrote down what was told and started to hypothesize what could happen, the expenses, how realistic it would be, and a bunch of other stuff. Tony gave a fond smile before quickly saying ‘Well, my work here is done.’

     He confidently walked to the elevators with Peter scampering after him. The other interns and scientists in the room noted how comfortable Dr. Stark was with Peter. They were happy for the man, he had been hurt by the Ex-avengers and other ‘close friends’. To see him happy was a wonderful thing.

 ~~~~

    It was another day during the week when Dr. Stark was waiting for Peter to come by. He was walking to the lab with one of his hands  scrolling through twitter. Of course, he had been searching and praying for any news of that Spider-Man.

      When he got tor the labs he saw Peter slouching on one of his chairs. He had headphones in. Dr. Stark smirked and went to use this opportunity to scare the young child. Tony crept towards Peter and squeezed his shoulders quickly. However, instead of the usual response of ‘normal’ people, Peter screamed and jumped to the ceiling. And he stuck to the ceiling. Tony’s eyes widened and he screamed, “YOU’RE SPIDER-MAN?!”

     After a huge discussion Dr. Stark thought back to the past months and how happy he’d been. It explained a lot about like why Peter had been able to catch things without looking or quickly catching something if it fell. However, Tony also knew that Peter was an extremely clumsy kid and did not consider that Spider-Man could be a teenager.

  ~~~~

     Slowly but surely Peter started to talk about what had happened to him.  Peter admitted that he felt guilty for the death of ex-girlfriend. That he felt that he was responsible for the attack by the MET. Peter also announced how he was remorseful against killing the Green Goblin but that it was for the greater good or else everyone else would be in too much pain. Peter was crying as he admitted this stuff to Dr. Stark.

    Dr. Stark was a smart man. Very smart. Dealing with emotions? Not so much. However, Tony knew that Peter need this off his chest. That the best road to recovery was to not keep it in but to let someone, anyone, know what was or is going on. Tony bent down and gave the young spider-child a hug. A strong secure hug. Peter gripped him tightly and continued to sob.

    Pepper had walked down to the lab to see if ‘her boys’ wanted to go out to a café and grab a bite to eat. With a stride of determination she quickly walked there. When Pepper opened the door and saw the two hugging and quickly snapped a pic. Later at lunch, Peter would admit to Pepper that he was spider-man and that he was grateful for everything they’ve done for him but was understanding if they didn’t want him to intern anymore.

     “You dumb smart boy. We would never get rid of you peter. You mean so much to me, to Tony, to the entire facility,” Pepper said.

  ~~~~

    Tony slowly was able to convince Peter to at the minimum train with him and Rhodey. Peter was able to get convinced after being reminded that he was an enhanced individual and would need training so he wouldn’t accidently harm anyone.

    Rhodey met the kid, looked at Tony who looked far too happy than usual, back at the kid and decided he would do anything to keep Peter Parker around. They trained twice a week and Peter was able to learn more about his body like he needed to eat more and that he can easily lift a ton.

  ~~~~

    After months of this, Tony decided that Peter was okay not being Spider-Man. That it didn’t define who he was.

    Tony approached Peter one day and asked if he wanted to get a new twitter account. Not as Spider-Man, but as himself. Peter agreed.

 ~~~~

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Hey guys!!!!!! Mr. Stark convinced me to get a twitter!!!!!!! It’s nice to meet y’all!!! #ILY**

  _Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**Kid, you’re killing me here @Official_PeterP**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I’ll have you know, I am one (1) smart boi @Official_TonyStark**

  _I_ _ron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**Shouldn’t you be doing interny things like bringing me a coffee as dark as my soul? @Official_PeterP**

  _Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**HE BROUGHT ME SWEETENED MILK WITH WHIP CREAM**

A picture of the beverage is attached

200k hearts       50k replies

 ~~~~~~~~

Pure twitter interaction

~~~~~~~~

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I noticed a lot of you were wondering who I am!!! I have a WIRED interview coming up!!!!**

70k hearts    24k replies

  _Bailey @BasicBitch_

**@Official_PeterP whaT**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**IKR!! It WAS SO COOl**

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**Huh. You got a twitter**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I am officially a cool kid 😎**

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**You’re a nerd, nerd.**

_Peter @Official_PeterP_

**OMG I JUST REALIZIDED ITSDF WEDNESDAY MY DUDESSSSS, ughHAHHH**

  _Liv @LivLaughLove_

**What it that in reference to?**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**:o)**

  _Bailey @BasicBitch_

**Im shaking what does it meme**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**:oO A PUN**

  _Pintern @Fan_of_Peter_

**Wuts w/ the o in the face**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Its a clown !!**

  _Pintern @Fan_of_Peter_

**WHy tho**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**b/c im a joke :oD**

  _Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**uH need someone to talk to kid?**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I’m fine!!!**

  _Iron Man @Official_TonyStark_

**Come to me if you need anything. Mi casa es tu casa**

 ~~~~

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I stubbed my toe so now i have to remove my entire limb**

200k hearts     80k replies

  _Pintern @Fan_of_Peter_

**Me**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**You’re not me, i’m me  @Fan_of_Peter**

  _Pintern @Fan_of_Peter_

**Lol** _@Official_PeterP_

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**two (2) of my eyes are watching you @Fan_of_Peter**

  _Bailey @BasicBitch_

**Im quaking**

  _GAY @theatrekid_

**Im shaking in my boots,,,,it’s implying he has more than 2** _@Official_PeterP_

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Wouldn’t you like to know punk @theatrekid**

 ~~~~

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I want to yeet myself out the window**

800k hearts   500k replies

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**What class r u and @nedlegos in?**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**@MichelleJokes @nedlegos** … english w/ Schmidt

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**Omw**

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**I CANT BELIEVE HE JUST SNORTED SUGAR IN FRONT OF HER**

Image attached

→ see

→ white powder that has been confirmed as sugar is on a desk. It is in a couple lines and a kid sits next to Peter, who is assumed to be Ned. The teacher is staring at the trio. Peter is snorting one line. The kids in the background are going insane

  _UMM @specialsnowflake_

**Did he get a suspension?**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Haha nope! I got a warning ;o) @specialsnowflake**

 ~~~~

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I have made the consecutive decision that i deserrve sleep**

670k hearts  401k replies

Image attached

→ see

→ a selfie with his curls going crazy. A bright LED light is reflecting off the bottom of his face. Bags are prominent under his eyes. A paper on a computer is being typed. A clock glows in the background that says 11:40PM

  _Ned Leeds @nedlegos_

**Is that the english essay due at midnight?**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**@nedlegos ..stOP BULLYING ME**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Its done bois**

              540k hearts 319k replies

Image attached

→ see

→ an image of a TurnItIn receipt is on screen the time stamp reads 11:59PM

 ~~~~

_Peter @Official_PeterP_

**People finding me attractive?? It’s less likely than you think!!!1!!!!!111 :o(**

987k hearts   873k replies

  _Pintern @Fan_of_Peter_

**You’re literally so handsome stfu**

  _Virginia Stark @PepperPotts_

**@Official_PeterP you’re my pretty boi**

  _Virginia Stark @PepperPotts_

**oOPs not my side :/ oh well its true**

Image attached

→ see

→ a picture of Marge Simpson with ‘it’s true and you should say it’ caption

_Harley @ItsKeener_

**@Official_PeterP you’re so hot. Would tap that**

  _Ned Leeds @nedlegos_

**Peter,,,,,bb,,,,moon of my life,,,,,chinese food w/ star trek today instead of star wars?**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**@nedlegos ily & of course **

 ~~~~

_Harley @ItsKeener_

**I would die for Tony Starks intern, peter @Official_PeterP**

75k hearts   60k replies

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I wish i hadnt done it.**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I’m not okay**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I need,,,idk,,,,,**

_Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Jk jk im fine**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Just a minor panic atatck!!! Im gucci now!!@!**

  _Harley @ItsKeener_

**@Official_PeterP ;( DM if u need someone**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**@ItsKeener idk who u r**

  _Harley @ItsKeener_

**Get to know me ;)**

  _Peter @Official_PeterP_

**Will do buddy :oD**

  _GAY @theatrekid_

**@itsKeener oof rejected**

  _Harley @ItsKeener_

**@theatrekid shH**

 ~~~~

_Peter @Official_PeterP_

**I have a crush on someone(s)!!1!! QUEL SCANDAL :oX**

765k hearts    237k replies

_Ned Leeds @nedlegos_

**Tell me**

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**Tell me**

  _Ned Leeds @nedlegos_

**Jinx!**

  _WOC Empowerment @MichelleJokes_

**I will make you eat your tongue**

_Ned Leeds @nedlegos_

**OOF**

 ~~~~

_Harley @ItsKeener_

**Im a walking gay disaster,,,he likes someone(?) else**

67k hearts   12k replies

  _GAY @theatrekid_ _  
_ **RIP Harley**

 ~~~~

_Peter @Official_PeterP_

**ngHH feelings r confusing ;oC**

173k hearts   87k replies

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to kudos or leave a comment about what you want in the future!


End file.
